


You're Welcome

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: On the drive to work song fics (Star Wars edition) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Attempt at smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: Kylo has decided to adopt a Disney song as his own....Hux is not amused.





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'You're Welcome' from Moana.
> 
> This has basically been copied straight from a notebook and posted, so it's barely been proofread. Apologies in advance for any mistakes.

Hux had just come home, his laptop bag discarded by the sofa as he shucked off his suit jacket, when Kylo emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, towel barely covering him.

Kylo grinned when he saw Hux blatantly ogling his body.

“I see what’s happening here,” he sing-songed, ignoring Hux’s long suffering groan. “You’re face to face with greatness and it’s strange, you don’t even know how you feel.”

“I feel like punching you,” Hux muttered, tossing his jacket over the back of the sofa.

“It’s adorable.”

“Fuck you.”

“Well, it’s nice to see that Huxes never change!”

“I’m not doing this,” Hux groaned, eyes scrunched shut as he rubbed his temples.

“Open your eyes,” Kylo said softly, tugging at Hux’s wrists. He grinned when pale eyes glared at him. “Let’s begin.”

“Let’s not.”

“Yes, it’s really me, it’s Kylo! Breathe it in!”

“I’d rather not.”

“I know it’s a lot. The hair, the bod.”

Hux couldn’t help appreciating Kylo’s flexing muscles for a moment before remembering he was meant to be annoyed with him.

“When you’re staring at a demigod.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“What can I say except ‘you’re welcome’, for the tides, the sun, the sky.”

“You’re hardly my whole world,” Hux huffed unconvincingly.

“Hey, it’s ok, it’s ok, you’re welcome. I'm just an ordinary demi guy.”

“That would be me actually,” Hux corrected.

“Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky while you were waddling yay high? This guy!”

“I’m older than you.”

“When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below? You’re looking at him, yo!”

“That’s still on your criminal record, by the way.”

“Oh, also I lassoed the sun, you’re welcome…”

“If you shut up I’ll suck your cock.”

Hux smirked smugly at the sound of Kylo’s teeth clacking together from the speed of his mouth closing.

Loosening his tie with one hand, he shoved Kylo down onto the armchair with the other.

“Good boy,” he smirked as he dropped to his knees between Kylo’s spread legs, carefully unwrapping the towel. “Let’s see how long you can keep quiet for me.”

Hux’s nose was still an inch away from black curls when Kylo broke. A groan rumbling through his chest. Hux’s eyes flicked up to his pleasure flushed face at the sound, pulling back to lap at Kylo’s length like it was his favourite ice cream.

“Fuck, Hux,” Kylo moaned as Hux lavished attention on a particularly sensitive spot.

He whined when Hux slid back down and stayed there, swallowing convulsively.

“Hux, Hux, I-I’m gunna…” Kylo tried to warn before his eyes rolled back and he spilled down Hux's throat.

Pulling back Hux used the corner of Kylo’s towel as a makeshift napkin, delicately dabbing at his lips.

“What can I say,” he shrugged, a mischievous glint to his eye when Kylo’s pleasure dazed gaze finally settled on him, “except ‘you’re welcome’?”

**Author's Note:**

> This appeared while I was at work today on my own and bored. A couple of little girls in the waiting room were singing songs from Moana and 'You're Welcome' was one of them. Just hearing the words 'the hair, the bod' made me think of Kylo and thus the idea for this fic was planted.
> 
> I hope that little smutty end wasn't too bad, it's only the second time I've really tried to write smut as I struggle with it a bit.


End file.
